1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silver halide photosensitive materials and, more particularly, to materials suitable for a printing plate through a photomechanical process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, PS plates in which photosensitive silver halide is used are known, but they have poor ink receptivity and have low resistance to printing and, therefore, are used only in the field of office copying. On the other hand, PS plates in which an azide compound, a diazo compound, a photo-crosslinkable polymer, a photo-polymerizable polymer, or the like is used have low sensitivity. A principal object of this invention is to overcome these defects of the prior art.